Fragmentos de vida
by Ayal92
Summary: Pequeños momentos en las vidas de los personajes. Advertencia: spoilers. Cap 4: Threader.
1. Jericho

Los personajes pertenecen a Suzuki Nakaba. Reitero que estos capítulos contendrán spoilers de la serie. Leer bajo propio riesgo.

Jericho.

Jericho se miró al menos una docena de veces en el espejo antes de darse por satisfecha. Era su primer día de trabajo en Baste Dungeon, la prisión más prestigiosa del reino que albergaba criminales de la talla de Ban, el pecado capital de la codicia. Hacerlo bien allí sería un gran primer paso para una exitosa carrera como Caballero Sagrado, dijera lo que dijera su hermano.

Sólo el pensar en Gustav la ponía de mal humor. Prácticamente desde que tenía uso de razón su hermano la había machacado con que una mujer como ella no pintaba nada en la Orden, que el actuar como una marimacho no la haría menos mujer y, por lo tanto menos débil. Y a pesar de que le mandaba a la mierda cada vez que empezaba con eso, no pudo evitar interiorizarlo. Ni siquiera ver mujeres (algunas increíblemente femeninas) en cada rango imaginable hacía algo para aliviar ese malestar.

Por eso había decidido hacerse pasar por un hombre en su nuevo trabajo. Esa era la única razón por la que llevaba el traje más masculino que había podido encontrar, con una chaqueta lo suficientemente amplia para esconder cualquier rastro de curvas. Sentía que sus nuevos subordinados no la respetarían de otra manera.

No obstante, no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Se preguntó qué diría Gustav cuando viera que su mejor traje había desaparecido. O que todos los otros habían acabado "misteriosamente" en las pocilgas del castillo, dándose un buen baño de lodo con los cerdos. Ni los calzoncillos le había dejado. Sintiéndose más animada partió hacía Baste Dungeon con la imagen de su hermano yendo al trabajo en camisón en la cabeza.

FIN.

N.A: Decidí escribir esto porque,vale, Jericho no es la más simpática del mundo, pero es que el karma no la deja en paz. Y encima su hermano la trata como basura y nos tenemos que creer que es por su bien. No, no (


	2. Zaratras

Alerta, spoilers enormes del capítulo 61. Si no lo has leido, cierra la ventana.

Zaratras.

Cuando atacaron mi primer instinto fue defenderme, pero por alguna razón las piernas me fallaban, mi visión se volvió borrosa y perdí la fuerza hasta el punto de que tuve que soltar la espada. Veneno. Hasta ese extremo lo habían planeado. No pude evitar preguntarme si tendrían la sangre fría de seguir.

Y entonces pasó lo que nunca, ni en mis peores pesadillas, me habría imaginado. Él me dio el primer golpe. De los dos, Él me atacaba con más fuerza que ninguno. Apenas sentí la espada atravesando mi costado porque simplemente no podía creerme que esto me estuviera pasando. En otra época, morir pillado por sorpresa y sin poder defenderme habría sido un duro golpe a mi orgullo. Ahora ni siquiera me importaba.

Más y más espadas, lanzas y cuchillos atravesaban mi cuerpo. Ya no podía moverme ni defenderme, y varias de esas heridas se volverían fatales en poco tiempo. Sólo podía mirarles fijamente sin comprender nada. Especialmente a Él. Quería preguntarle por qué estaba haciendo esto, qué le había hecho para llegar a algo así. Empecé a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Y no era por las armas que tenía clavadas.

Sintiendo que moriría en pocos segundos los miré una última vez. Y esa fue la cuchillada final. Hendricksen estaba llorando, no sabía si por el impacto de lo que había hecho, el miedo a las consecuencias o por verdadero remordimiento. Dreyfus mientras tanto, trataba de consolar a su amigo, palmeándole la espalda y asegurándole que todo estaría bien. En ese momento el dolor se volvió insoportable. Mi propio hermano, mi propia sangre me estaba viendo morir por su propia mano y ni siquiera le importaba. Es más, le estaba diciendo a su cómplice que todo estaría _bien_. Mis lágrimas empezaron a mezclarse con la sangre.

Mientras veía todo volverse negro y mi conciencia se desvanecía para siempre, mi mente era invadida por un único pensamiento ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? _¿Por qué?_

_FIN_

Llevaba un tiempo preguntándome que pensó Zaratras cuando su hermano le dio la puñalada (literal y metafórica) y salio esto. Me gustaría verle en el canon alguna vez, en plan espíritu y que nos de su versión. Es que lo de esta familia es un valle de lágrimas.


	3. Merlin

Todo pertenece a Suzuki Nakaba.

Merlín.

—M-Merlín, ¡¿qué es esto?!

— Vuestro entrenamiento, por supuesto. Vamos, Arturo, no es tan difícil.

La hechicera se encontraba flotando en el aire, viendo a su joven aprendiz intentar superar la prueba que le había impuesto. El muchacho se encontraba en mitad del océano, sin costa ni una superficie sólida en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Merlín lo había teletransportado allí de repente durante la cena y el rey trataba de mantenerse a flote como buenamente podía. A decir verdad, su pesada armadura y su capa no estaban ayudando mucho. Y el enorme kraken cuyos tentáculos envolvían su cuerpo e intentaban arrastrarle al fondo del mar, aún menos.

— ¡Merlín, no puedo usar mi espada! —gritó desesperadamente el rey— ¡Y me está hundiendo!

—Pues despertad vuestros poderes, Arturo—dijo Merlín con una sonrisa, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo y su estudiante no estuviera a punto de ahogarse en medio de la nada.

El kraken tiró con más fuerza, hundiendo finalmente a Arturo. Descendió a las profundidades marinas ante la desesperación del rey a quien empezaba a faltarle el oxigeno. Sintiéndose a punto de morir el joven tiró de los tentáculos que sujetaban sus brazos con tanta fuerza que realmente los arrancó. El kraken se hundió en el océano soltando un aullido lastimero mientras su presa nadaba a toda prisa hacía la superficie. Lo primero que vio nada más asomar la cabeza fue a una hechicera con su mejor cara de decepción.

—Arturo…—suspiró con una mezcla de agotamiento y frustración.

—Lo siento—murmuró él, frotándose el cuello avergonzado—, pero estaba a punto de ahogarme y…

—Y entonces deberíais haber despertado vuestros poderes latentes. Por las diosas Arturo, os he teletransportado al medio de un precipicio durante un paseo a caballo y a una jaula de osos rabiosos mientras os duchabais ¡Y ni aún así!

Arturo habría agachado la cabeza avergonzado, si no fuera porque eso implicaría meterla en ese charco de agua salada y sangre de kraken, que no era muy tentador que digamos.

—Prometo que me esforzaré más la próxima vez—juró llevándose la mano al pecho y con lagrimas de emoción (o por el salitre del agua) en los ojos—. Ahora, ¿podemos volver?

Merlín lo meditó por un momento.

—Bien, supongo que podemos dejarlo por hoy. Daos una ducha e iros a dormir.

Arturo asintió vigorosamente mientras aparecían en sus estancias del castillo de Camelot. Tras dar las buenas noches a Merlin, el rey se fue a su cuarto de baño a quitarse la armadura y ropa empapadas. Ella por su parte, se fue a su propia habitación, meditando por el camino como hacer que su difícil alumno despertase sus poderes. Recordó que había visitado unos nidos de dragón, con las madres protegiendo furibundamente sus huevos. Y una lluvia de meteoritos en el espacio exterior, donde nadie podía sobrevivir para empezar. Sonrió. Al menos ese mundo no andaba escaso de lugares peligrosos.

FIN

N.A: No se si Merlin será tan cabrona en el canon pero ojalá. Explicaría como consigue esos discípulos tan badass.


	4. Threader

Cap 4: Threader.

Threader está feliz. Tras dos duros meses de trabajo, por fin se ha ganado un día libre. Un día libre que piensa disfrutar con su novio, Alphonse. Y allí están, paseando por el pueblo entre conversaciones, risas besos… El tiempo es maravilloso, el ambiente perfecto y Threader siente que el día ya no puede mejorar…

Y entonces todo se va a la mierda.

Enfrente de ellos se encuentra Gowther, pecado capital de la lujuria, quien parece estar huyendo de algo. Y Threader no tarda en averiguar de qué. Detrás de ellos, arrasando con cuanta persona se le ponga enfrente, aparece un tipo enorme de la Nueva Generación con definitivamente más armadura que cerebro. Tanto él como su compañera tratan de dar caza a Gowther, claramente sin importarles la cantidad de civiles heridos y muertos a su paso. Antes de que se ponga peor, Threader lleva a Alphonse a una esquina resguardada de los golpes y de la multitud atascada tratando de escapar.

— Escucha, quédate aquí hasta que quite a esos tres del medio. Luego, cuando esté todo más despejado, sal de la ciudad. Si los Seven Sins están aquí, va a ser un auténtico caos.

—P-Pero…

—Estaré bien. Y este es mi trabajo. Te quiero— dice con un beso.

Alphonse finalmente asiente y tras un último abrazo le deja ir. Threader vuelve a mezclarse entre la multitud y manda al gigante volando con su espada justo a tiempo para salvar a un niño.

— ¿Pretendes interferir con las órdenes del Great Holy Knight? —pregunta el estúpido gigante que ya le tiene completamente harto.

—No recibí tal orden—responde con voz grave—, pero un Great Holy Knight que represente al Rey no daría ordenes que ignoren a los ciudadanos.

Inmediatamente se quita el abrigo y se pone su máscara mientras añade, mirándoles con toda la furia y odio de los que es capaz:

—Habéis arruinado mi precioso día libre.

Un solo golpe de su espada es todo lo que toma para quitar a esos dos estorbos de en medio. Solo quedan él y Gowther que no trata de escapar. En otro momento se alegraría. Desde su encuentro en ese bosque, Threader ha querido luchar en serio contra este hombre. Pero le han arruinado su cita con Alphonse y ni el oponente más digno podrá compensar eso.

FIN

N.A: Pobre Threader, para un día libre que tiene van y se lo arruinan...


End file.
